


Karma

by shimmeringswift



Series: The Things We Hide [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkwardness, Birthdays, Brothers, Coffee, Connor is a bit of an ass, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, French, Lesbian Character, M/M, Making Love, Morning After, Non-Explicit Sex, Pining, Rants about sex, Sex, Sharing Clothes, Subspace, Swearing, Teasing, Twins, these two are so fucking in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeringswift/pseuds/shimmeringswift
Summary: “Oh, you’re finally up. To be quite honest, Richard, it is unlike you to sleep so late.” A young man (very obviously Richard’s aforementioned twin brother) entered the kitchen. Gavin blinked. His name was Connor, right? Connor was dressed in a full suit, a tablet in his hand. He looked up from the tablet and stopped, his mouth parting. “You are not my brother.”





	1. Sharp Eyes that Watch You

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! This chapter was so, so, so much fun to write. Especially the scene with Connor! While it may seem like a filler chapter, it really isn't. There a few key things in here. Let's see if you can figure out any of them!
> 
> Gavin, meet Connor!

Gavin stumbled out of the bedroom in an oversized white button-up. He buttoned it, not particularly caring where each one ended up as he wandered sleepily into the kitchen in desperate need of a cup of coffee. A pleasant soreness stretched up his spine as he walked with a slight limp in his step. He yawned, bumbling over to the coffee pot. Gavin tried to rub some of the sleep out of his eyes as he got the pot going.

Rummaging around the kitchen, Gavin went on the hunt for two coffee mugs. He pulled them down and waited for the coffee to finish.

“Oh, you’re finally up. To be quite honest, Richard, it is unlike you to sleep so late.” A young man (very obviously Richard’s aforementioned twin brother) entered the kitchen. Gavin blinked. His name was Connor, right? Connor was dressed in a full suit, a tablet in his hand. He looked up from the tablet and stopped, his mouth parting. “You are not my brother.”

“Um. No?” Gavin glanced down at himself and flushed. Shit. What a great first impression, Gavin. He poured a mug of coffee. “I’m, um, Gavin. The boyfriend. Do you, uh, want some coffee?”

Shit. Richard had said Connor didn’t like coffee. Fuck. Crap.

Connor’s piercing brown eyes studied him. He angled his head to the side, scanning Gavin up and down. His expression was blank, impenetrable. Gavin couldn’t get a read on the guy. “That’s unnecessary.”

“Right.” Gavin lifted the mug to his mouth. He didn’t normally drink black coffee, but he didn’t want to risk walking over to the refrigerator and giving Connor a peak of something he probably did not want to see. “You’re Connor, right? The twin?”

He received a curt nod in response. “Is my brother still in bed?”

“As far as I’m aware. We were out pretty late, so I’m surprised I’m even up.” He sipped the coffee, the bitter warmth flooding his taste buds.

“Hm.”

Silence fell over the kitchen.

They stood there, staring at each other.

Connor was different than he had expected. Although, Gavin wasn’t sure what’d he’d been expected when Richard announced he had a twin. The only person he’d met who was a twin was actually a triplet. But, Chloe didn’t really act like a triplet. Maybe that’s because Daniel and Simon were identical, but she was fraternal.

He really should not be thinking about his sister-in-law right now.

Gavin took a sip of his coffee. Connor angled his head. “What is it that you do, exactly?”

“Um, excuse me?” Gavin blinked.

“For a living.”

“I’m a professional classical musician. I play at conventions and banquets, and the like. I even play with the occasional orchestra.” Gavin shrugged. “What do you do?”

Connor only raised an expectant eyebrow. “I’m a CEO.”

“Kinda young for that kind of job, yeah?”

“I’m exceptionally smart.”

Back to silence.

“Sweetheart, are you in here?”

Richard’s sleepy voice sent butterflies spiraling through his abdomen. He wandered into the kitchen in a pair of sleep pants. Only a pair of sleep pants. His hair was rumpled into messy curls. A smile tugged at the corner of Gavin’s mouth as Richard yawned.

His boyfriend caught sight of him first and smiled. He crossed over and pressed a kiss to Gavin’s forehead. When he saw Connor, he froze with what appeared to be surprise. His mouth parted slightly. “Connor. You’re back.”

“Yes, little brother. I’m back.” Connor’s mouth twitched. “My flight got in earlier than anticipated. I would have waited to return home if I had realized you had...” He paused, his eyes raked over Gavin. There was a twinge of disgust in his voice when he said, “_company._”

“You may not have realized I would’ve been here, but you don’t have to be such a dick about it.” Gavin huffed, rolling his eyes. “Fuckin’ Christ. Your brother’s name is literally dick, but of fucking course _you’re_ the asshole.”

The twins both took a moment to pause. Richard didn’t hide his smile, but he did hide his laugh, taking the mug of coffee when Gavin offered it. Connor, however, was quite obviously displeased. “I beg your pardon? I’ve come back from a very long trip on a very miserable flight-”

From the other side of Connor, Richard mouthed, _Private jet_.

Gavin hid his grin behind his coffee mug.

“-to see you, a stranger, standing in my kitchen wearing little to no clothing. Of course, it must be presumptuous of me to expect to arrive home to my brother and only my brother. Now, I suppose I must wait to update him on our work statuses until you decide to remove yourself from our place of residence.”

“Don’t know what the phck I did to piss you off, but don’t worry. I’ll be out of your hair soon enough. I should probably put some clothes on. It’s not like I had plans with my boyfriend, or anything.” Gavin set the still-full mug down in the sink. He’d just go drink coffee at Eli’s. Eli always imported his coffee anyway, and the shit was_ good._ He looked at Richard. “I’m going to see my brother today. But, I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night. Can you come over tonight?”

As Gavin walked by, Richard pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “I’ll come over tonight.”

With a grin, Gavin pulled Richard down into a kiss. Connor pointedly cleared his throat. Gavin drew away with a suggestive wiggle of his hips. “I’m going to go shower to be sure I got off all of the paint from last night.”

As he made his way to the bathroom, he caught Connor’s mortified whisper. “What were the two of you doing with paint?”

He clapped a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing as entered the bathroom. So, heckling Connor was fun.

This was going to become a thing. It was going to be great.

As he showered, Gavin didn’t hide his grin.

He had a boyfriend who loved him.

A boyfriend.

Who loved him.

So, things were pretty damn good. 

“_Salut, Gavin!” Hi, Gavin! _The door to Elijah’s manor flew open and he was greeted by his sister-in-law with a kiss to both cheeks. Chloe took him by the arm, a broad smile on her face. Her free arm held open the door as she ushered him inside. “We have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise?” Gavin raised an eyebrow, allowing Chloe to push him through the door. The door clicked shut behind them.

“You don’t think I would forget my little brother’s birthday, did you?”

Elijah stood at the top of the staircase, dressed in jeans and a casual shirt –how he used to when they were in college. He held Nettie in his arms as he made his way down the stairs. The toddler wiggled out of his arms to bolt at Gavin, hugging his legs. Through her toddler garble, she wished him a happy birthday. He scooped her up with a smile and pressed a kiss to her nose. “Why, thank you, Nettie.”

Gavin turned back to his brother. “I mean, I certainly wasn’t expecting anything. I know it might be my birthday, but legally, we changed that. So, I don’t really-”

“For the love of Christ, Gavin.” Elijah cut him off with a wave of his hand. “We have this discussion every year. Just because _legally_ your birth certificate says Gavin _Reed_ wasn’t born until October, doesn’t mean we can’t celebrate your real one here in May.”

With a sheepish grin, Gavin set Nettie down onto the ground. “Well, I won’t argue with you. You always fu-” He glanced down at his niece and cleared his throat. “You always win. So, what are we doing?”

“Let us get you a _tasse-_” Chloe paused, her brows furrowing together only realizing after the word had come out that it was in French. “What is the English word? What we put the coffee in?”

“Cup.” Gavin supplied with a grin.

“Let us get you a cup of coffee first.” She nodded, brushing back a strand of her blonde hair. “Come, come, into the kitchen.”

Nettie took Gavin’s hand, pulling him into the kitchen behind her mother. Elijah followed behind them with a laugh. A beautifully decorated cake sat on the kitchen table and pink danced across Gavin’s cheeks. He leaned down to scoop up his niece. She pressed a big kiss to his cheek. Gavin didn’t even try to fight the smile on his face. Turning to Chloe, he let out a content sigh. “You didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to.” It was her turn to lean in and press a kiss to his cheek. Her hand lingered on his arm, her eyes soft at the edges with her smile. “We can’t go out to do anything, but I thought we could at least enjoy a cake.”

Chloe took Nettie from his arms and walked over to the table. Elijah bumped his shoulder, and said in a low voice, “You know, those clothes are a little big, don’t you think?”

Gavin sucked in a sharp inhale, his eyes widening as he looked down at himself. Yeah, he’d known he’d put on Richard’s clothes that morning because he didn’t want to go back over to his apartment, but, he hadn’t really thought it was obvious. “Would you believe me if I said it was laundry day?”

“Not a chance.” Elijah’s smile was too cheerful.

Aw, shit.

He was totally going to be interrogated about his boyfriend.

“I might would buy it, if it weren’t for the Texas-sized hickey on your neck. I’m willing to bet my entire company that you can’t even sit still.”

And Gavin’s face went scarlet.

Chloe laughed from her seat at the table with Nettie perched on her lap. “Gavin’s has a _chérie_?”

_Sweetheart._

He rubbed the back of his neck and set about fixing himself a cup of coffee. “Yeah. His name is Richard. He runs a company with his brother.”

“How old is he?” Elijah joined his wife at the table.

“Uh, he’s a year and a half older than me, if we’re talking about my real age. If we’re talking fake, he’s six months younger.”

“He’s almost thirty-six, then?”

“He’ll be thirty-six in January.” Gavin finished making a coffee for himself and then one for Elijah. He passed Elijah one of the ornate mugs and took a seat at the table. “I’m bringing him to Maggie’s wedding. But you probably aren’t going, are you?”

Elijah shook his head. “Maggie and I spoke last night. I’m going to a conference in Venice that week and it’s mandatory that I be there. So, I offered to pay for her dress, no matter how extravagant. Well, I actually offered to pay for the whole wedding, but they’re doing it on the ranch. There really isn’t too much they have to pay for. Maggie ended up telling me that I could pay for her dress and that’s it. I will also be sending her a lovely wedding present.”

“We’re still going again in August, right? Mom’s birthday and all.”

Before Elijah could answer, Nettie interrupted with a loud, “Cake!”

They all started to laugh. Gavin reached for the slicer, cutting into the large _34 _on the cake. “Alright, Nettie. We’ll have some cake.”

“Alright, Daniel, I’m on the roof.” The White Wolf crouched down, peering over the edge. “What am I looking for?”

_“We went over this **four** fucking times.”_

“I fucking know who I’m looking for. What is she wearing?”

_“Melissa Carlyle: 22. Former Cyberlife employee. Switched over to Stern Inc. Brunette. Blue eyes. Probably wearing some frilly pink thing.”_

“As soon as I finish killing her, I’m going to fucking kill you.” The Wolf braced his hands on the edge of the rooftop. “What makes you so sure she took the flash drive?”

_“Allen said she was the only other person of ours at the fucking club the other night. It was you, him, and her, fucking idiot.”_

“You’re wrong.”

_“Excuse me?”_

“Julian Kelly, Leslie Mason, Isabella Cobalt, and Scott McHardy.”

The Wolf adjusted his jacket, zipping it shut. “They were all there that night. Allen is just a fucking asshat who only sees what he wants to see.”

There was a long moment of silence.

_“…” _The next words came out in a growl. _“You’re right.”_

“So, Daniel, let me ask you one more fucking time before I hunt this woman down to torture and kill her: _What makes you so sure she took the fucking flash drive?_”

**_“Enough.” _**Another voice cut into the line. **_“The Wolf is right again. Daniel, I trust next time you go on a mission, you will look into it a bit more and not trust the word of a fool. Now, back to the tower. We’ll need to look into this more before we take any other actions. We need to find that flash drive, or else.”_**

_“Yes, sir.”_

“Yeah, boss.”


	2. Barn Door in a Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tina!”
> 
> “What!?” Fury spread across Tina’s face. She crossed her arms over her chest.
> 
> Gavin pointed a finger at his phone, not saying a word.
> 
> She gasped, covering her mouth and running over to the sofa, peering over his phone to see what was being said in the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long! I really meant to upload this like two weeks ago, but when I was about to upload it I actually was hospitalized. It's been a long little while. And now, I'm having to deal with my university treating me like shit whilst trying to get a medical withdraw from my classes. 
> 
> I'm hoping to have another update soon, but we'll just have to see how that goes!

“Markus.” North’s voice came from behind him, horror lacing her words as she stared at the screen. “Is… Is that…?”

“This is the drug they were trying to create.” Josh spoke, no louder than North. Everything was foreign in Markus’ ears. “This is what Red Ice is building towards. Red Ice was a- It was a diversion, a tester drug. This is going to cause a world-wide epidemic.”

The scientific papers faded from the screen.

In large, pink, swirling letters, a single word bounced around the black screen.

_BLISS._

He removed the flash-drive, sticking it in his pocket.

“Someone get Leo on the phone.”

“CaptainDipshit here! Coming to you live from the living room of Tina’s apartment.” Gavin draped himself across the couch, holding up his cell phone. “We are currently trying to pick clothes for her to take to my cousin’s wedding. _Next month._”

_dipshitqueen (Mod): um. why? _

_gavinisgay: is our bitch queen okay?_

_fucktheknights: tina noooo_

_dontkilltheturtles: is it in state? if you’re travelling that kinda makes sense I guess_

_welovetrashcan: is it “travelling” or “traveling”_

“Shh. Watch this.” Sitting up, he flipped the camera on the phone. He propped his phone up against the back of the couch to record Tina coming out of the hallway.

“Gavin, how’s this one?”

Her hair was a total mess, the black strands sticking out every which way – which was kind of impressive, considering the length of her hair. She was wearing a sleeveless white button-up dress. It came down to her knees, making her legs seem longer. To be honest, it reminded Gavin of overalls.

“It’s fine.”

His gaze flickered over to the chat.

_fucktheknights: Jesus, that was rude_

_baileygetsdrunk: GAVIN NO_

_welovetrashcan: oh she’s gonna kill you <911.emote> <911.emote>_

The chat proceeded to spam him with 911 emotes and skull emotes.

“‘Fine?’ That’s it?” Tina threw out her arms. “You are _supposed _to be helping me! The wedding is in three weeks, and we’re staying there for at least a week! North is coming and I need to look good all the time, because I’m seriously hoping she’ll take a hint and screw me so hard that I cry.”

“Tina-” Gavin tried to interject, to warn her he was streaming, but she continued on and didn’t let him get another word in.

_**DipshitQueen has changed the status of this stream to 18+**_

“I want to tease her so much at the wedding reception that she fucking drags me out and into the woods. I want her to slam me into a tree and tear off my dress and just-”

“Tina.”

“-finger me so much that I can’t walk straight. I want to come so hard that I see stars. I want that fucking woman to fuck me. Jesus, I just want her to bang me like a barn door in a twister. Is that so fucking hard to ask? I mean, can’t she fucking take a hint? What do I have to do, take off my panties and sit on her lap? Bend over the back of the couch stark naked and ask her to spank me?”

“Tina!”

“What!?” Fury spread across Tina’s face. She crossed her arms over her chest.

Gavin pointed a finger at his phone, not saying a word.

She gasped, covering her mouth and running over to the sofa, peering over his phone to see what was being said in the chat.

_dipshitqueen (Mod): <hydrate.emote> hydrate thots_

_dontkilltheturtles: shit tina_

_welovetrashcan: I don’t know what to do with this information_

_welovetrashcan: it’s seriously really hot though_

She picked up the phone before Gavin could stop her. “Gavin thinks it’s funny to embarrass me, huh? Well, now it’s my turn.”

“Tina!” Gavin scrambled off of the couch. “Give me back the phone.”

“Gavin won’t tell anyone this, but when were in college-”

“Tina, I’m going fucking kill you!” Gavin vaulted the couch, but Tina was faster, rushing down the hallway as she spoke to the phone.”

“When we were in college, Gavin had pink hair and ran through the streets naked with a pride flag as a cape! He was totally sober! Then he got arrested for public indecency and ended up sleeping with a guy that looked like Austin Powers-”

“He did not look like Austin Powers!” Tina raced into her bedroom and slammed the door shut. “Give me back my phone!”

“Oh, Gavin’s phone is ringing, bye guys! We’ll stream later!”

“Tina! Give me my phone!” Gavin banged on the door before trying the knob, only to find it locked.

“Oh, _hi,_ Nines.” There was too much giddy cheer in that voice.

Panic. Panic. Panic.

“Tina!”

“Is Gavin here? Well, he was being an absolute _asshole._” The cheer remained in her voice. “So, I locked him in the living room and took his phone. What did he do? Well, he let me say some very _private_ things on a livestream without me knowing I was being recorded.”

“I tried to warn you!”

“Oh, you’ll handle that? Mhm. I’ll let him know. Okay. The spare key? He keeps it behind the doorbell. There’s a little switch you press on the box and- uh huh. That’s the one. Okie dokie! I’ll let him know. Bye, Nines!”

Tina opened the door and handed Gavin his phone with a smug grin. “Nines said to tell you he’s at your apartment and you’re getting your ass handed to you tonight.”

Gavin flushed. “There is no way he said it like that.”

Pressing a finger to her chin, Tina hummed. “No, that isn’t what he said. He said, ‘_Tell Gavin after we do what we have planned, he’d better mind his manners. _He actually sounded kinda mad.”

“Aw, shit, Ti.”

She flipped him off as she walked back into the living room. “I hope you can’t walk tomorrow.”

And Gavin honestly wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

“Babe?” Gavin opened the door to his apartment. He toed off his shoes and left them in the corner. After hanging up his jacket, Gavin wandered a little further into his apartment. Trashcan greeted him with a loud meow before darting off into the kitchen. “Richard?”

“In the kitchen, darling.”

Gavin swung his arms and walked into the kitchen. Richard was at the stove, cooking something that smelled fucking _amazing_. “God, I love you.”

Richard turned to look at Gavin over his shoulder, throwing him a heart-stopping smile. “I love you too.” He turned back to the stove. “There were some things I wanted to talk about over dinner tonight, if that’s alright.”

“Sure. Is it sex stuff? I feel like it’s always sex stuff.”

“It is, in fact, as you so eloquently put it, ‘sex stuff.’”

With a hum of thought, Gavin crossed over to the fridge to pull out drinks. As he set the table, he asked, “I’m not in trouble, am I?”

“That depends.” There was a grin in Richard’s voice. “Do you want to be?”

A pang of arousal thrummed inside him. One of the plates slipped from his hand. In a smooth motion, he caught it before it could hit the ground. His heart thumped fast in his chest. He set the plates down, placing a hand on his chest to calm his racing heart. Whew. That would’ve been so fucking embarrassing.

He took a moment to calm his pulse before going back to what he was doing. “What did you want to talk about anyway? Sex is a pretty fucking vague topic.”

“Language.” Richard chided, but his tone was playful. He turned off the stove and brought the pot of creamy garlic chicken and the other pot filled with pasta to the table. Gavin grabbed glasses from the cabinet. His boyfriend continued, “Subspace.”

He dropped the glasses. Richard dove forward to catch them. Gavin’s cheeks heated, his eyes wide. “I… Uh. Okay, then.”

Richard laughed, pressing a kiss to the corner of Gavin’s mouth. “You’re adorable.”

He moved away to set down the glasses, leaving Gavin standing by the cabinet. After a moment, he returned and took Gavin by the hand. He kissed him lightly. “Let’s sit down, sweetheart.”

Richard served them both food and drink. Once they were settled and had started eating, Richard spoke first, “I want you to tell me about David.”

And appetite gone. Gavin set his fork down. He stared at the glass of water in front of him. “David was… He was… I don’t even know where to start. I mean, we met when I was in my mid-twenties. I don’t really remember how though. Maybe we met at one of my events, or my brother introduced us, or something. I just remember we hooked up, then ended up dating.”

He picked his fork back up, rubbing it in between his fingers. “I was pretty kinky before David, and it wasn’t like I was a fucking relationship virgin either. I’d had a few pretty serious relationships, and I’d gotten pretty deep into subspace too. Not with anyone I was in a relationship with, but mostly with people like Andy-” his gaze flicked up to Richard, who was watching him intently. “Oh, um, Andy and I met at a brunch thing. He’s a professional dom and has really been the only person I’d get into subspace with for a long time after David. I met him around the time I met David, so we know each other pretty well. We’re pretty good friends, and we didn’t do stuff all the time. Once every three or four months. I wouldn’t really get in super deep either.”

Gavin’s gaze dropped back to his food. “Anyway, David and I got into the kinky shit pretty quickly. And I should’ve fucking known what he was doing, but he just- He’d force me into subspace and not in the fun way. He’d do things I didn’t consent to. I’d safe-word, but he wouldn’t stop. He’d manipulate me, beat me to levels that it was unsafe and highly toxic. I didn’t realize it until one day I came home –this is when Tina and I lived together- and she forced me to go to the hospital. He’d- I’d fucking broke my arm trying to get out of the restraints and hadn’t realized it.

“The docs tried to get me to press charges, but I just wanted to leave it alone. I broke up with him, and that landed me with a fucking broken nose. It was rough. I spent a shit-ton of time in therapy –Tina even instituted me at one point because I’d dropped so bad she thought I was gonna kill myself and I wouldn’t let a dom help me out- and the only person I’ve slept with since has been Andy. Well, and I mean, you too.”

When he looked up again, Richard’s eyes were soft. They weren’t filled with surprise, or pity, or empathy. No. Nothing of the sort. His eyes were filled with warmth, love, and understanding.

“To be honest, I’m not quite sure what to say to that. But,” Richard paused, smiling at Gavin. “I am rather glad I punched him in the face.”

Surprised, Gavin laughed. He pressed his foot to one of Richard’s. “I fucking love you.”

Richard leaned across the table to kiss him. It was brief. When he sat back down, Richard angled his head. That darkened smile was back, but it blended with love and the combination was fucking heart-stopping. “Now, sweetheart,” _Fuck him for knowing that’s my weakness. _“how would you feel if you went down into subspace tonight?”

His face colored.

“I… I mean,” Gavin averted his gaze and took a long drink of his water. When the glass was empty, he cleared his throat. Richard watched him, not saying anything, but had an amused expression on his face. “Well, I mean, I can’t just let you get me there.”

“Do you want me to put you there?” Richard asked.

“Yes? No? I can’t seem to just let you put me there, but I don’t want to fight you either.”

Richard hummed in thought. “I can work with that.”

A beat passed. Richard’s gaze turned a bit sharper. “Now, finish your dinner and get cleaned up. I can take care of things in here, and I’ll meet you in the bedroom.”

Gavin nodded once, swallowing as a pang of arousal shot through him.

“Oh, and sweetheart?”

Biting his lip, Gavin nodded his acknowledgement.

“Wear your glasses.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter has smut, ladies and gents!!!


	3. Unspoken Words of the Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week?? What?? And one of them is smut?? Albeit, this is a very short chapter.
> 
> Haha, yeah. Everyone's been really sweet, and I had this next part ready, so enjoy! This part was also really tender to write.
> 
> Also, I don't know if anyone caught it, but in the last chapter, something pretty kinda revealing happened. It'll happen again at a future point, but I want to wait and see if anyone catches it before I saw what it was. ;P
> 
> You can all thank deviantalicee for beta-ing this chapter. Let me know what you think!

He didn’t want to take off all of his clothes, so instead, he just changed. Gavin had put taken off his contacts, as requested. Then, turned to rummage through the drawer he’d cleared out for Richard’s belongings. Gavin pulled out a pair of boxers and a black turtleneck. He put them on, followed by a pair of socks (because his feet were fucking _cold_) and sat down on the edge of his bed.

He always felt so small when he wore Richard’s clothes. Richard wasn’t particularly large or anything, but he was pretty fucking tall. A flush spread across his face and he pushed up his glasses as he waited. This was always the worst part. The waiting. Doms did it on purpose, of course, he knew that, but it still fucking sucked. Anticipation thrummed in his gut. What was Richard planning for tonight? It had sounded like he already had ideas for what he wanted to do to Gavin.

_Fuck._

Gavin squirmed, playing with his fingers while he waited. The sleeves of the turtle neck were too long, so they covered the palms of his hands. Gavin tucked his head to his shoulder and breathed in the cool scent of his lover’s cologne. _Fuck. _Even in his own mind, he could hear the soft breathiness of the word. He was so fucking in love.

The anxiety of his anticipation slowly dripped away as he breathed in Richard’s scent. His eyes fluttered shut. Why had he been anxious in the first place? Richard was going to take care of him like he always did. He knew what Gavin needed. With a hum of satisfaction, Gavin let himself fall backward onto the bed and pressed the sleeve of the turtleneck to his nose.

“Well, I certainly do enjoy this sight.”

Gavin opened his eyes, but didn’t move. Richard leaned against the doorway, a smile playing on his lips. He dimmed the lights before crossing the room to kneel beside the bed. His hand was so large and gentle as it combed through Gavin’s hair. His gaze didn’t leave Gavin’s. “Look at you, sweetheart.” The pet name was softer than normal, so… gentle. “You’re ready to go down aren’t you?”

Richard slipped onto the bed, rolling Gavin onto his back. He pressed a kiss to the underside of Gavin’s jaw. Gavin’s breath hitched. His mind was practically bleeding with the desire to be put down into subspace. Richard nibbled on the skin. “Mm, I think you like to pretend you’re a brat, but I think you just never had someone to put you through your paces properly, hm?”

Curling his hands in Richard’s button-up, Gavin released a shuddering breath. Richard took his hands and pushed them to wrap around the metal bars of the headboard. “Sweetheart, we’re going to do something a little different tonight. I’m not going to use any form of prop. All skin to skin. Understand?”

“Y-Yes, sir.” The words were breathy.

“No, Gavin, my love.” Richard tutted, fabricating disappointment but the smile on his face gave away the fact that he wasn’t being serious. Tenderly, he cupped Gavin’s cheek. “None of that tonight.”

Gavin nodded, swallowing. Richard kissed him. Every movement was so fucking soft, and gentle, and warm. Their lips moved against each other, and Gavin arched up into Richard, his fingers curling tighter around the cool metal bars. A quiet whimper pushed through his mouth as Richard’s hand shifted beneath the bottom of the turtleneck. Gavin felt… docile. Not submissive, and _definitely_ not in subspace, but… docile. Richard drew back, his eyes tracing Gavin’s face.

A small smile tugged at Gavin’s mouth. “The glasses didn’t mess it up.”

“That’s because I’ve learned how to kiss, my love.”

His mind was too clogged with the haze of arousal to ask if that meant Richard has researched it or not, so instead, he pressed their foreheads together. Gavin’s hand broke away from the headboard to rest on the nape of Richard’s neck, pulling him in closer. “I love you.”

Richard, gentle as ever, guided Gavin’s hand back to the headboard. “I love you too, sweetheart.” His gaze darkened for a moment. “Now, keep your hands there.”

Gavin swallowed, nodding. His face heated slowly as Richard slid his hands down Gavin’s arms. He pressed a kiss to Gavin’s jaw. “The things it does to me when you wear my clothing, my love…”

“’t’s comfy.” He murmured, embarrassment tinging his features.

“Oh, I imagine.” Richard indulged him, massaging gently at Gavin’s muscles. “They’re rather big on you.”

Gavin’s fingers tightened around the headboard, that familiar, hazy warmth flowing through him. He was teetering on the edge, rocking there, waiting for that push to shove him over. The push never came. Instead, it was Richard taking his hand, and walking him into that place.

The hands on his body were cautious and kind.

That pain, the one he’d buried so deep within him stirred up, swirling inside of him. It awoke only to be gently eased back to sleep, being frozen within him. The pain was numbed and soothed in all of the best ways, by Richard’s hands on his body. Even if he wanted to, Gavin couldn’t describe what was happening to him physically. He was pretty sure he wouldn’t remember their physical actions, at least not in the way he normally would.

His heart thrummed in his chest as it overflowed with love. Words spilled out of his mouth, most of them nonsensical or pleas. For what, he wasn’t sure.

Mornings spent by himself, nights spent lying awake alone. His body trembled. Those were over. He would be happy. He was happy. He had a future, a future here with this man who loved him. The one who took care of him. He loved him. Truly loved him.

This was what he wanted. This was the one thing Elijah couldn’t give him. This was the one thing he’d never been allowed to have.

Until now.

He deserved this. He’d earned this.

Gavin was the best person, but Richard made him better.

They complimented each other.

God, this was so dangerous- Richard had this much of him, he was going to be in so much trouble-

His body arched upward with a sharp gasp.

The warm haze pulled heavier at the edges of his mind, his thoughts melted much like his body did under Richard’s touch. Shit. _Shit._

“Richard, Richard-”

“Sh… I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

And just like that the rest of the world disappeared.

It was just them and the burning, rolling pleasure tearing through his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the next part (which is going to be the interlude):
> 
> _“Bam-bam in the ham,”_
> 
> _“Oh, dear god.”_
> 
> _“The horizontal tango, oh, this one is my favorite: moistening the Pope.”_
> 
> _Her hands fell from Tina’s sides as she burst into laughter. **“Jesus Christ.”**_
> 
> _“Paddling up Coochie creek.” _
> 
> _“Tina, you gotta stop.” _


End file.
